Mortel
by Larme de Cristal
Summary: Kunai acérés. Chakra coulant dans les veines. Voie infinie. Ninja. / Recueil de poèmes marchombres.
1. Ninja

**Hello les amis ! Me voici aujourd'hui avec des poèmes marchombres un peu spéciaux puisqu'ils portent sur les personnages de Naruto. **

**Donc ces poèmes contiennent des petites subtilités par rapport aux pouvoirs, à l'apparence, à un tic, à un objet, au nom, à un moment de la vie ou d'autres petites choses sur chacun des personnages et qui ne pourront être saisies qu'en ayant lu le manga ou regardé l'anime.**

**D'ailleurs, chaque chapitre contiendra 20 poèmes, chacun sur un personnage en particulier (ou un couple ou une team ou une friendship). Sur ce, je vous laisse et j'espère que ces poèmes vous feront passer un bon moment. Bonne lecture !**

**Musique**

**Naruto OST - Kushina's Theme**

* * *

**Les poèmes marchombres sont un concept appartenant à Pierre Bottero, l'auteur du "Pacte des Marchombres". ****Naruto ainsi que l'univers et les personnages appartiennent entièrement à Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Ninja**

_« Quelle que soit la situation, un ninja ne doit jamais montrer aucune émotion » - Règle 25 des ninja_

* * *

Œil de sang

Flamme de haine

Vengeance

**(Sasuke)**

**. . .**

Esquisse d'encre

Sentiments de peinture

Dessin

**(Sai)**

**. . .**

Petit bourgeon rosé

En grandissant deviendra

Fleur de cerisier*

**(Sakura)**

_* Sakura veut dire fleur de cerisier en japonais._

**. . .**

Sourire d'enfant

Qui illumine ce visage

Marqué par les souffrances

**(Jiraiya)**

**. . .**

Pensées fleurissantes

Possession psychique

Esprit

**(Ino)**

**. . .**

Ombre dansante

Offre ses larmes enflammées

A la pluie de la Mort

**(Shikamaru)**

**. . .**

Destinée insoutenable

Couronne d'émeraude

Asservissement

**(Neji)**

**. . .**

Soleils pourpres

Lames de vent

Tempête

**(Temari)**

**. . .**

Chevelure de feu

Piquant acéré

Piment

**(Kushina)**

**. . .**

Pardon définitif

Retour impossible

Abandon

**(Itachi)**

**. . .**

Frères dans l'âme

Opposés dans le cœur

Rivaux

**(Naruto &amp; Sasuke)**

**. . .**

Tournesol* de lumière

Dans le bleu

D'un ciel d'été

**(Himawari)**

_* Himawari veut dire tournesol en japonais_

**. . .**

Orbes de douceur sombres

Dissimulées sous des vitrines

De rubis vermeil

**(Sarada)**

**. . .**

Pantins de bois

Famille factice

Marionnettes

**(Sasori)**

**. . .**

Cœur de verre

Dans un corps solide

Comme du cristal de roche

**(Tsunade)**

**. . .**

Sable protecteur

Pourtant serti

D'un joyau démoniaque

**(Gaara)**

**. . .**

Brise éteignant

La flamme

De la Vie

**(Asuma)**

**. . .**

Souvenirs d'un père

Dont le vent protecteur

Souffle sur l'avenir*

**(Mirai)**

_* Mirai signifie avenir en japonais_

**. . .**

Instinct maternel

Ancré dans la chair

Jusqu'à la mort

**(Kushina &amp; Mikoto)**

****. . .****

Insectes mortels

Cohabitant pourtant

Avec l'humain fragile

**(Shino)**

* * *

**Voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Bisous ! **


	2. Nindo

**Hello les amis ! Alors, je reviens aujourd'hui avec une nouvelle fournée de 20 poèmes marchombres sur Naruto. Je ne pense pas en refaire avant un petit moment, car je suis encore en train de regarder Naruto Shippuden (j'en suis au 81) et que j'attend d'avoir observé les persos que je n'ai pas encore vu avant d'écrire sur eux (comme Minato, Tobi, Madara, etc). Enfin bref, j'espère que ces poèmes-ci vous plairont ! Bonne lecture !**

**PS : ces poèmes contiennent des petites subtilités par rapport aux pouvoirs, à l'apparence, à un tic, à un objet, au nom, à un moment de la vie ou d'autres petites choses sur chacun des personnages et qui ne pourront être saisies qu'en ayant lu le manga ou regardé l'anime.**

**Musique**

**Naruto OST - Minato and Kushina's Death Theme**

* * *

**Nind****ô**

_« Je ne reviens jamais sur une parole donnée ! Tel est mon Nindô ! » - Uzumaki Naruto_

* * *

Arbre solide

Volonté du Feu

Famille

**(Hiruzen)**

. . .

Souffrance intense

Sang de bois

Cobaye

**(Yamato)**

. . .

Promesse éternelle

D'un enfant

A son mentor

**(Konohamaru)**

. . .

Membres brisés

Cœur en morceaux

Douleur

**(Lee)**

. . .

Fils de satin

Armes tranchantes

Force

**(Tenten)**

. . .

Corps-arme

Loyauté sans faille

Manipulation

**(Kimimaro)**

. . .

Force vitale

Offerte à l'espoir

Sacrifice

**(Chiyo-ba-sama)**

. . .

Miroirs gelés

Ange de neige

Arme

**(Haku)**

. . .

Pétale écarlates

Glissant lentement

Vers la mort sombre

**(Kurenai)**

. . .

Pluie de larmes

Fumée nostalgique

Adieu

**(Team Asuma)**

. . .

Démon enchaîné

Griffe meurtrière

Orphelin

**(Naruto)**

. . .

Ailes d'acier

Éclat de lumière

Papillon

**(Chouji)**

. . .

Oiseau en cage

Ouvre ses ailes de saphir

Et prend son envol vers le ciel*

**(Sora)**

_* Sora signifie ciel en japonais_

. . .

Créature d'argile

Pétales enflammés

Explosion

**(Deidara)**

. . .

Obstination sans faille

Faiblesse passée

Changer

**(Hinata)**

. . .

Sang maudit

Fureur de feu

Pupilles écarlates

**(Clan Uchiha)**

. . .

Pétales tourbillonnants

Rivalité amoureuse

Ruban

**(Ino &amp; Sakura)**

. . .

Mère de sable

Bouclier de tendresse

Amour

**(Gaara)**

. . .

Indifférence écœurante

Famille brisée

Crainte

**(Clan Sabaku no)**

* * *

**Voilà ! N'hésitez pas à ma donner votre avis. Bisous !**


	3. Chakra

**Hello ! Me revoilà ! Bon, j'en suis à l'épisode 208 de Naruto Shippuden, donc j'ai pu voir pleiiiins d'autres persos, du coup je reprend un peu ces poèmes, même si la prochaine fournée mettra encore longtemps à arriver vu que je suis maintenant plongée dans Avatar : The Last Airbender, un dessin animé vraiment bien. J'espère que ces poèmes vous plairons ! **

**PS : ces poèmes contiennent des petites subtilités par rapport aux pouvoirs, à l'apparence, à un tic, à un objet, au nom, à un moment de la vie ou d'autres petites choses sur chacun des personnages et qui ne pourront être saisies qu'en ayant lu le manga ou regardé l'anime.**

**Musique**

**Naruto OST - Maisou**

* * *

**Chakra**

_« La seule chose qui peut sauver le feu et le rendre encore plus fort, c'est la puissance que lui apporte le vent. » - Naruto Uzumaki_

* * *

Enfants du feu

Aux âmes liées

Par la brise du renouveau

**(Nouvelle génération)**

. . .

Amour éternel

Et sans limites

D'une mère pour son enfant

**(Karura)**

. . .

Confiance infinie

Amour indéfinissable

Fusion

**(Team Kakashi)**

. . .

Masque de jasmin

Poison mortel

Pantin

**(Kankuro)**

. . .

Bulles de rêves

S'envolent en tournoyant

Jusqu'à l'être aimé

**(Utakata)**

. . .

Rayon de soleil

Amour infini de l'élève

Pour son maître

**(Hotaru)**

. . .

Lumière éclatante

Regard orageux

Éclair

**(Minato)**

. . .

Lacs d'ambre

Mer grenat

Joyau précieux

**(Chouchou)**

. . .

Corps immortel

Prédateur sans pitié

Serpent

**(Orochimaru)**

. . .

Bonheur de soi sacrifié

Au prix de celui de l'autre

Amour véritable

**(Jiraiya &amp; Tsunade)**

. . .

Guerre dévastatrice

Onde de Mort

Douleur

**(Pain)**

. . .

Blanc immaculé

Rose éternelle

Papier

**(Konan)**

. . .

Larmes infinies

Sur les joues

Des enfants de la pluie

**(Ame Orphans)**

. . .

Douceur d'une mère

Sourire en fleur

Fille du soleil

**(Rin)**

. . .

Envol du faucon

Dans le ciel serti

D'un rubis ensanglanté

**(Team Taka)**

. . .

Cruauté animale

Domptée

Par ces orbes céruléens

**(Kyuubi)**

. . .

Amour d'enfance

Longtemps enfouit

Au fond d'un cœur pur

**(Hinata &amp; Naruto)**

. . .

Pupilles faussement aveugles

Perçant les secrets

De l'âme

**(Clan Hyuuga)**

. . .

Sourires tendres

Ironie feinte

Moments uniques

**(Shikamaru &amp; Temari)**

. . .

Violence bestiale

D'un esprit

Rêvant d'apaisement

**(Juugo)**

* * *

**A la prochaine ! Bisous ! :)**


End file.
